Total Drama Deception
16 contestants at most! Please sign up as yourself and a TDI character. Contestants Hosts Chris-Host-chimchar2356025 Shadow-Co-Host-chimchar2356025 Silver (from Pokemon) - CK11 Contestants Chimmy-Guess who? XD Lindsay-chimchar2356025 CK11- duh me Courtney - COKEMAN11 (pwned) Izzy-NIzzy NIzzy-NIzzy (XD Crazy twins of doom! XDDDDDDD) Ethan- YP Harold- YP Cards- Cards777 DJ- Cards777 Joe- KoopaKidJr. Dimitri- KoopaKidJr. Oweguy- Owenguy101 (Hi everybody! XD Dr. Nick) Ezekiel- Owenguy101 (Eh?) Tye- (I think you know) Heather- Tye (Dun dun dun! XD) Pre-chat *a random college dorm* Chimmy:Hey, guys! Guess what I found out on-line! (TDI characters, don't talk until I say it's OK) CK11: What? Chimmy:There's a contest! ^^ Silver: It's this one, pathetic wimps. Chimmy:Did you hear something? (The hosts don't come in till everyone's here...) CK11: Oh! It was my imaginary friend! He's surprisingly very loud and noticeable... (XD nice save, don't you think) (Chimmy:XD nice) Chimmy:*reads off of site* Apply for the Total Drama Contest! Winners will travel to the set of Total Drama Deception and compete with 8 TDI characters! *finishes reading* Whaddya think, should we sign up? CK11: Sure! Wait...this is an awkward college...co-gender dorms... O.O Chimmy:*hides the fact that it's actually Chimchar University in disguise XD* Yup! (XD) CK11: *watches as set falls and it is revealed to be Chimchar University XD* Explanation complete. Chimmy:I KNEW I should have used duct tape! (XD) Oh, well...*clicks on sign-up link* NIzzy *arrives* Hi guys! ...Crap stupid smoke bomb didn't work... *smoke bomb explodes, turns out to be a paint bomb* (XD) Chimmy:ACK!!! *wipes paint off of face* So, we signed up for a contest! ^^ NIzzy: *has purple paint all over her and her hair is all spiked up like Sonic’s (XD) ARGGHHGGH! Chimmy:Ooh, that looks fun!! *dumps red and black paint all over her and spikes her hair up like Shadow's XDD* NIzzy: Hmm...You look like someone but I can't put my finger on it. (XD) Chimmy:Too bad it isn't Halloween...oh well, at least we could win that contest! *waits for the rest of her peeps to get here* NIzzy: Yup ^^ *still trying to sort out her purple hair issue (XD FAIL)* Chimmy:*yawns* It's getting pretty late, isn't it? Oweguy: Hello Chimmy. I joined just like you said. Ezekiel: Where am I eh? Chimmy:I must be hearing things...I just heard a random canadian! (XD, but the TDI characters don't talk until Chris says so...) Oweguy: Chris. You look smaller than I thought you did. Either that or I'm getting bigger. *shakes fat belly* XD (Chimmy:Also, Chris doesn't come in until we have all the contestants, which should be pretty soon.) Chimmy:*goes insane...well, insane-ER. XD* Oweguy: *raids Chris's fridge* Hey Zeke! I found a carton of milk with you on it! Ezekiel: Who put that on there eh? The day has come! Chimmy:*runs in holding a piece of paper* OMG!! Guess what, guys! Tye: I won the lotto? WOO HOO! (XD) Chimmy:No! I WON THE CONTEST!!! And I'm taking you guys! Oweguy: Yo Tye! I finally get to meet you since I didn't make TDAuthor4. What's up! Tye: Nothing much, you? Sorry you couldn't make TDA4, though. Chimmy:Guys! The bus to take us to the set should be arriving in...*bus pulls up* 0 seconds! Come on! *runs to bus* Tye: WOO! *runs onto bus* So, where're we going? Driver:*looks back at them, revealing himself to be Shadow* Chimmy:Shadow! YOU'RE hosting? Shadow:Well...sorta. Just co-hosting. *blushes* Anyways, let's go! *drives off* Sonic: (surprisenly there) Why's he hosting? He's only been the main star of one game. I've been in plenty. Oweguy: Hi Sonic. Tye: Which TDI people are we against? Chris:*randomly appears, shoves Sonic out of bus* I told you, you only appear in episode 8!!! Shadow:*recounts competitors* Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, Harold, DJ, Ezekiel and Heather. Gwen got injured, so some dude named Dimitri is replacing her. Tye: Oh, Dimitri? I know him. He's not as bad as- *looks beside him to see Joe in the next seat*... Joe. (XD) Sonic: *poping out of bus window* Isn't Dimitri that echidna that's just a robotic head in a glass sphere? Shadow:*closes bus window* Chris:I suggest not provoking him. *shudders* Anyways, we'll be arriving in... Shadow:We're here! Day 1 Shadow:*stops the bus, walks out* Chris:*steps out, talks to the TDI characters* (Who can talk now, BTW) Welcome your competition! *everybody steps out of bus* Chimmy:Hiya! Lindsay:Who are these people? (CONF) Tye: There's Heather here? *shudders* (CONF) Heather: So the bus pulls up, and I see the biggest freaks in the world! I thought the people I was with for the first two seasons were bad, but these guys take freak to a whole new level! (XD) Chimmy:I'm Chimmy! Lindsay:Hiya, Cara! (XD) I'm Lindsay! Chimmy:Close enough! (XD) Ezekiel: *throws up in barf bag* I get car sick eh. Oweguy: I told you not to eat my hot dog! Heather; Please tell me we won't be on a team with any of these new guys! Tye: Oh, shut up. We aren't thrilled to see you, either. Oweguy: *spits tongue out at Heather* I'm not thrilled to see you Heather. Ezekiel: When's the challenge eh? Chris:Don't worry, the new guys will be on a seperate team than the oldies! And the challenge we be...right after I converse with the interns! *runs off* Oweguy: I feel sorry for what happens to the interns. Chris:*returns, herds contestants into mess hall* OK! Today's challenge is...*lights go out* Chimmy:What's happening? Lindsay:IDK!!! Chris:Wait! Wh-what're you doing? *thumping noise is heard, then a scream, lights flicker back on* Ezekiel: *pees pants* Oweguy: Gross. Tye: Oh my god! He never got to tell us what the challenge was! (XD) Chimmy:*looks down at floor, screams* Shadow:What? Lindsay:Look! Chris's dead body:*lays on floor, dried blood all over* Oweguy: Oh the horror! Is it a horror challenge? Ezekiel: *vomits* Shadow:*licks some of the blood, spits it out* DEFINETLY real! Chimmy:You mean... Shadow;Yeah. There's a murderer! Oweguy: Who's (deep voice) THE MURDERER? Ezekiel: *regains conseus after barfing. sees Chris again and vomits* Shadow:I don't know. But it could be anybody! Chimmy:For now, though...we all better get some rest. NIzzy: *hair is still purple* (XD) Harold: Mad Mystery Solving skills... ACTIVATE!!!! *Bumps into wall* (XD) Ethan: I found a hair! *Picks up hair* we need DNA testing! Whoever touched Chris last is the culprit! Day Two Chimmy:*wakes up* Morning... Oweguy: Day two already? That was fast. But who murdered Chris? Lindsay:None of us know. Not even Silver or Shadow... Oweguy: Well we need to find clues. Chimmy:Agreed! Shadow:*walks in cabin* Hey, you searching for clues? Then you better have this. *gives them magnifying glass, crowbar, and a lock pick* Oweguy: *spots napkin with orange powder on it* What's this? Chimmy:*takes lick of it* Cheese doodlies. (XD) Tye: *gasps* Not Cheese doodlies! Chimmy:You're right...it's Cheese BALLS! (XD) Oweguy: *also spots a trail of mud* Mud trackings. Chimmy:*follows trail with her magnifiying glass* Oweguy: Wait. Where was Chris when we found him dead? Lindsay:The middle of the mess hall, why? Oweguy: Because I think that's where the mud trail is heading to. *plays the suspence note on Harold's keyboard* Chimmy:So...either Chris stepped in mud on the way here, or the murderer stepped in mud while following Chris. Either way, we need foot-print samples! Oweguy: I don't recall Chris having mud on his shoes when he died so it must be (deep voice) THE MURDERER! Chimmy:OK! *begins taking footprint samples from everyone* Oweguy: I don't think it's me nor you. It couldn't be Lindsay so it must be someone we haven't seen last night. Chimmy:What about Joe, or Dimitri? Their footprints match the ones that stepped in mud... Oweguy: Yes. It must be one of them. Besides. Joe is pretty mean. Chimmy:We can't come to assumptions, though. We'll have to interview both of them. Tye: I will come to assumptions! I say we need to burn the witch! *points at Heather* (XD) Heather: O_O Chimmy:Can't. Her footprints don't match the muddy ones. Tye: So? Can't we burn her anyways? (XD) Chimmy:Can't. It's just not right. Tye: Fine. Can we burn Joe if it was him? (XD) Chimmy:Yup. (XDDDD) Oweguy: *looks for Joe holding torch* Silver: I know the murderer. It's one of you pathetic wimps. And you're a female. *walks away* Chimmy:*doesn't get it ;;* Courtney: Alright, you duds. We need DNA and fingerprints. I'll search Chris's body while...uh...Ezekiel gets hair, blood and fingerprints. Harold will search for the knife. CK11: Chimmy, get the samples. NIzzy, find the knife. Courtney (conf): Copycat. Chimmy:Got it! *sneaks over to Joe* Ezekiel: I've got the hair, blood (barfs) and fingerprints eh. NIzzy: *finds a knife* Chimmy:Hey, does knife have blood on it? NIzzy: No... Chimmy:Dang! Oweguy: *looks at floor and gasps* Look on the floor! Ezekiel: What eh? NIzzy: GASPESTH Chimmy:OMG!!! IT'S A SPECK OF DUST!!! (XD) NIzzy: *sees another knife* OMG There's a knife! *sees a trail of bloody knives* O.o Izzy: Cool! Chimmy:*follows trail in a circle XD* NIzzy: *bites nails* Izzy: You scared? NIzzy: *screams and hides behind a bush* Izzy: O.o Oweguy: *notices something* Where's Chris's body?! NIzzy: DUN DUN DUH! Izzy: *looks around* Yeah... Oweguy: (deep voice) THE MURDERER must have took him! Chimmy:*gaspeth XD* NIzzy: Hm... Chainsaw killer: *jumps out of a bush* NIzzy: *kicks him in the face* Chainsaw killer: *runs away crying* Chimmy:I STILL think it's Joe or Dimitri...*tests fingerprint samples* You'll never beilve this! NIzzy: What? Oweguy: Is (deep voice) THE MURDERER finally found out? Chimmy:Yup! Let's go to the mess hall and tell everybody! NIzzy: DUN DUN- Izzy: SHUT UP! Chimmy:*arrives at mess hall* Everybody, we're found out who the murderer is! Joe: There was a murder?! Dimitri: Oh no bros!!! Chimmy:Don't play, dumb, Dimitri! You know that you-*lights sudddenly go off* Lindsay:Crap, not again! *lights flicker back on, Dimitri is missing* Chimmy....didn't...commit...the murder. *looks around nervously* (Lights go off again) Ethan: Whoops! I hit the light switch! *turns lights back on again* head count! One! Harold: Two. Chimmy:Three! Lindsay:47! (XD) Joe: Once again, Chimmy has proven her stupidness! I applaud you girl! (sarcastically claps for Chimmy XD) Chimmy:*is tired* Phew....*passes out* Joe: Well that shut her up!!! Oweguy: Who did it? Joe or Dimitri? *gas thingy from Mutiny on the Soundstage rolls in* Oweguy: *gags* Can't breathe. *falls down on floor* Lindsay:*passes out* *chaos continues until everybody passes out* Day 3 Chimmy:*groans, wakes up* Huh? Why...why am I in the middle of a forest? CK11: *looks at body* I...I'm a LUXRAY! And you're a...Rhyperior? (XD) We're Pokemon! D: NIzzy: *groans really loudly* Izzy: *is riding on a bear* YAYZ! NIzzy: *still groaning* Chimmy:*looks at body* WHAT THE...why am I a Charmander? Lindsay:Yeah, and why am I a....Dunsparce? Chimmy:...I THINK you mean Phanpy.... (XD) Izzy: I'm a Leafeon! NIzzy: I'm Umbreon? Hey I wanted to be a water pokemon! *sulks* Joe: Why am I a Dragonite? Dimitri: Bigger question? Why am I a Ludicolo? Chimmy:OK, THIS is too weird....*looks up at sky* Ooh! A solar eclipse! NIzzy: Why do I have the urge to bite Joe? Izzy: We all do. NIzzy: Oh...OKAY! Joe: I wouldn't do that if I were you. No wait, I would! Oweguy: What the? I'm a Munchlax! (Chimmy:Why am I not surprised XD) Oweguy: When's the craziness going to end and when will Chirs be found? *starts chewing on Chris's body* NIzzy: HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! ...I have a tail? (XD) Oweguy: Wait. I think I know who turned us into pokemon! Chimmy:Who? NIzzy: WHO!? *bites tail* Oweguy: I think it's Silver. He's from pokemon and is a little rude. *plays pokemon gold* Silver from Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait. I'm not from Pokemon. Oweguy: Not you. Chimmy:Speaking of Silver, what happened to the hosts? Shadow:*walks in with a Houndoom's body* You guys too? Silver: I told you that the murderer was a female. *takes out wand* If you can retrieve this wand (no god-playing) in a Pokemon Battle with me, a Machamp, then you'll all be turned backt o your original forms and I'll eliminate the murderer....now who will fight me? Lindsay:*shakes head* Chimmy:Ooh! Me! ME! Oweguy: I'll fight you Silver. *evolves into Snorlax* Whoa. I didn't know I could do that. Chimmy:*is still not surprised XD* Oweguy: *does body slam on Silver. Silver loses some health* Chimmy:*uses Metal Claw* Ethan: *wakes up* I'm a pikachu! Sweet! Harold: *wakes up and sees himself* I'm a luvdisc?! (XDDDDDDD) (Chimmy:BEST. TDIMON. EVER. XD) Joe: Your all morons!!! (fires Fire Blast on Machamp-Silver) Silver: I said only one of you can fight me...and since Oweguy volunteered first, let the games begin! (No one fight me except Oweguy) Chimmy:Aw, no fair! I volunteered first! (XD Courtney moment) Joe: STEW-PID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silver: *uses Hyper Beam* Stupid Snorlax durability. (XD) CK11: I coulda finished him. Courtney: I'm a Magikarp? Really? (XD) Izzy: THE MURDERER IS FEMALE! NIzzy: -.- Oweguy: *appears from the sky and lands on Silver. Silver loses more health* NIzzy: Go Oweguy! *cheers* Oweguy: *surprisenly does a powerful Giga Impact move and deals lots of damage to Silver* Silver: Oww..oww...*uses Hyper Beam* Oww...oww...*faints from lack of strength* The murderer was...Izzy...She's out of the competition...*turns self and Izzy into humans* I'll make you humans tomorrow. Day 4 Silver: *turns everyone into humans* Chimmy:So....it was Izzy? *lights go out* Lindsay:*screams in terror* *lights come back on* Lindsay:*is lying on the floor, dead* CK11: You're kidding me. You're kidding me. We already had a murder challenge. Courtney: Oh, CK11, I love you! CK11: *wakes up from dream, sees Lindsay taking a walk, pinches himself* Good...Lindsay's alive... *Lindsay is slashed by an unknown figure* CK11: What the heck? (could you do the elimination table to show Oweguy's win and Izzy's elimination?) (Chimmy:Sorry, IDK how...) (CK11: Then someone needs to get Nalyd. XD But seriously.) (Chimmy:I'll do it tommorow. XD slacker) (CK11: But it's only like... *looks at clock* Oh...I NEED TO BE STUDYING! XD But seriously I GTG) (Oweguy: Chimmy said I'm in charge of the chart) CK11: Lindsay was slashed by an unknown figure...*looks around* Joe's gone...he could be... Courtney: *talking to Lindsay* CK11: Wait...if that's the real Lindsay, then that's...a prop Lindsay? Lindsay:OMG! It was like, SO scary, Courtney! The hospital said they were barely able to save me! Courtney: You should leave the show during tonight's elimination to prevent that from happening! *smiles evilly* CK11: *gasps* CK11 (conf): Sure, Courtney's hot, but she's deviously trying to eliminate Lindsay. I won't do anything about the Lindsay thing, though. If Lindsay quits, and someone else is elimiated along with her, that makes it three down, twelve to go. Lindsay:Maybe...I'm not sure, Cara! COurtney: *yelling* DO IT! CK11 (conf): Now I'll do something. CK11: Courtney, don't do it. Courtney: I DON'T CARE! ...Wait, was that on camera? *attacks cameraman, breaks camera* Lindsay:*winces* CK11: *kisses Lindsay* CK11 (conf): If Courtney won't, Lindsay will. Sure, she's on the other team, but it's not like any if THESE girls are remotely interesting... Linday:*eyes go wide* CK11: What? You ARE single...right? Lindsay:Yeah...but.... CK11: I get it. Sorry. *hands Lindsay $20 and leaves* Lindsay:*runs up and kisses CK* Joe: (CONF.) This is amazing! Noone suspects a thing! This competish is in my bag! CK11: *confused* CK11 (conf): I just need JOE out of the way... Lindsay:I never said I didn't like you, Cole! (XD) CK11 (conf): Well, it's better than Cameroen... (XD) CK11: Um...okay. We'll date after the merge. The First Official Pre-Challenge Challenge. Silver: You must draw one of the following if you want an advantage in the next challenge: *Me in a swordsman suit *Shadow in a pickle suit *Chris in a ghost suit Due when Shadow decides to announce the official challenge, or if someone dies and we have to eliminate the murderer. (XD) Elimination Table